


Tacos & Pancakes

by starrnobella



Series: Written in the Stars [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Extended Scene, F/M, Multi, The Pancake Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 16:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10722651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: It doesn't matter whether you're making tacos or pancakes in the Charming family, someone is always going to interrupt you.





	Tacos & Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: There's just something about the Charming and Jones families that I can't get past. I love them all too much.
> 
> Last night's episode made me so giddy that I could barely contain my excitement! Here's a cute little moment between the two couples after the "Pancake Scene".
> 
> Title: Tacos & Pancakes  
> Pairings: Captain Swan & Snowing  
> Rating: K  
> Summary: It doesn't matter whether you're making tacos or pancakes in the Charming family, someone is always going to interrupt you.
> 
> As always, if you enjoy this little extended scene, drop a review for me!
> 
> Love always,  
> ~starr

"Snow, you could have a least waited for me before you went barging inside," Charming said pulling the door to Emma and Hook's house shut behind him as he entered. He was greeted by Snow shushing him as Emma was talking on the phone.

"Alright, we'll be there soon." He heard her say before she hung up the phone. He quirked his brow as he exchanged a glance with Snow before directing his attention to Emma.

"Good morning, Emma," he said with a smile. "Who was that?"

"Regina. She's meeting us at the station. I'll be ready in fifteen," Emma said as she spun on her heels and went upstairs mumbling something under her breath.

After watching her walk away, Charming noticed Snow biting her lower lip as she flipped idly through the wedding binder she had brought with her this morning. He placed a gentle hand on the small of her back drawing her attention from the pictures up to his face. He raised his brow slightly, eliciting a deep sigh from Snow.

"What's wrong?" he asked curiously.

"I think I interrupted something this morning," Snow admitted softly as she rested her head against Charming's chest. He wrapped his arm around her tighter and placed a gently kiss on the top of her head.

"What do you mean, you think?" he laughed slightly.

She tried to bury her head deeper into his chest before she smacked him for laughing at her. "When I came barging in, it looked like Emma and Hook were in the middle of something. Emma swears they were just making some pancakes, but they way the separated when I came in and the slightly irritated look on Hook's face when he saw me…" Snow babbled on.

"Emma was making Hook pancakes? I wonder if she used nutmeg," Charming said as his mind drifted off to the thought of the delicious breakfast food for a few moments only to brought back to the present when Snow smacked his chest slightly harder than she had done before. "What?"

"That's not the point! I think I interrupted something they didn't want me to see.." Snow admitted.

"What were they doing?" Charming asked in an attempt to appease his wife. However, if she was going to keep beating around the bush, then they would never get to the point of her story.

Snow rolled her eyes and huffed, "Do you remember when Emma and Henry walked in on us making tacos?"

A stupid smile appeared on his face as he remember what exactly he and Snow had been doing just seconds before Emma and Henry walked in, but that smile quickly faded as the realization washed over his face.

"You mean they were?" Charming stuttered.

Snow bit her lip to keep from laughing as she nodded her head. She watched as Charming scrubbed his hands over his face muttering incoherently under his breath.

. . . . . . . .

By the time Emma had gotten upstairs, Killian had already showered and was finishing up the last few buttons on his vest. She bit her lip as she crossed her arms over her chest and leaned up against the door frame.

"Hey," she said softly. Killian looked over at her over his shoulder and smiled at her.

He couldn't deny how good she looked in his robe as he eyes travelled from her head to her toes. Regardless of what he had told Snow, his appetite truly wasn't lost and his shower had done nothing to help curb anything. If only her mother wasn't just downstairs.

"Hey yourself," he replied.

Smiling she walked over to his side and wrapped her arms around his neck placing a gentle kiss on her cheek. He turned so her body was flush up against him as he wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her in close. She nuzzled her head against his shoulder and sighed.

"I wish we hadn't been interrupted," she whispered.

He looked down at the top of her head and pressed his lips to it gently as he nodded his head. "Aye, love. I feel the same way."

She pulled away and slid up to her tiptoes pressing her lips to his briefly leaving a smile on each of their faces as she lowered herself back down. "I need to grab a quick shower and get dressed. We need to meet Regina at the station," she said pulling away from him.

"Why?" Killian began to ask, but stopped himself and shook his head. "Nevermind. I've learned it's better not to ask. By the way, how come I wasn't informed on your mother having a key to our house?"

He raised his brow as he waited for her answer. An innocent smiled played at her lips in the hopes that being cute would get her out of the hot water she was about to step into.

"Because I gave it to her in case of an emergency," she admitted quickly wincing slightly as she waited for his response.

Killian nodded his head slowly as he thought about what she had just said. "So what emergency constituted her visit this morning?"

"Wedding plans…" Emma replied quickly as she dashed to the bathroom and closed the door quickly behind her, "I really need to get ready though. We can talk more about it later, okay? I love you!"

Killian laughed and shook his head. "What am I marrying into?" he mumbled under his breath as he finished getting ready before heading back downstairs to get on with the day. A day he was sure to be filled with his soon-to-be mother and father in-law.


End file.
